In the Veil of the Night
by Lady Reverie
Summary: They are the Lycans, one family lusting for power. The other, a human race driven by vengeance, fighting in a battle that’s raged for years, but could a love between the soon-to-be leaders of each race bring the families closer together, or farther apart?
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: Hmm, so you think if I ask nicely, they'll give me Inuyasha?

**Chapter One**

Kagome felt the pressure from the bow against her fingertips. Her whole body

was tense. Somewhere, a demon lurked, well hidden by the night's shadows. She

wasn't sure where exactly the demon was, but she felt its presence. She was

growing anxious. Slowly and quietly she paced in a small circle, trying to get a feel of

were the demon was hiding. Her arrow was already loaded in the bow, all she

needed to do was aim and let go.

Kagome closed her eyes in an effort to block out all the nights sounds and she

concentrated as hard as she could. Unbeknownst to Kagome, the wolf demon hid, his

black fur camouflaging him perfectly in the dark oak tree near her. He was quiet,

making no movement. Expertly, he moved to a lower branch. His yellow eyes

focused on the girl in front of him. He could feel her aura. She was a miko, but she

hadn't fully completed her training yet.  
_  
'Too bad…'_ the demon thought, licking his lips.

Just then, his paw slipped, and in a quick attempt to recover his balance, the demon

jumped to a different branch. The leaves rustled and Kagome did not hesitate. She

skillfully swung her bow around to the spot she heard the rustling and released the

arrow. The demon didn't have the time to move before the arrow hit him square in

the back. He let loose a growl, and yanked the arrow out with his teeth. The arrows,

he quickly realized, were charged with miko purifying energy. If he left the arrow in,

the energy would be enough to kill him. He growled again and gracefully jumped off

of his branch. Kagome whirled around as she heard padded paws land on the grass.

She was prepared, another arrow loaded in her bow. She spotted the demon quickly.

He growled and lunged at her. He came at her with incredible speed. Kagome let

loose one arrow, and quickly loaded another. The first arrow missed the demon, but

the second embedded itself nicely it his neck. The demon howled and changed

directions, running away from Kagome. She had injured it badly, and would need to

recover before challenging her again.

Kagome exhaled. She had been holding her breath.

As the head priestess in training, it was Kagome's job to hunt down and kill the

Lycans. The Lycans were a fierce pack of wolf demons. Kagome had never liked

killing, but she soon realized she was in the middle of a battle. It was survival of the

fittest and Kagome came from a long line of Higurashi's, a long line of slayers. One

by one, the Lycans had picked off members of Kagome's family. She lost her father

and mother when she was six, and her brother at eight. Since then, Kagome had

devoted her life to tracking down and killing the Lycans, to avenge her family. The

only one she had left now was Kadea, Kagome's grandmother and the current head

priestess. However, Kadea was old and frail, too old to hunt, and so slowly Kagome

was taking over, learning the art of healing and hunting. Kagome picked up her

fallen arrows and headed back to her people. She liked to call them family, but they

were really a group of warriors, Lycan hunters, like herself but not so powerful. She

knew the demon wouldn't come after again, not this night, she had injured it very

badly, yet she knew it would head back to its pack, and she would see it again, soon.

Kagome walked through the slightly wet grass, dragging her bow and arrows beside

her. Their war had raged for centuries, unseen by human eyes.

But all that, was about to change.

Description:

They are the Lycans, one family, lusting for power and wealth. The other, a human race, driven by vengeance, fighting a battle that's raged for centuries. When a young priestess and a demon prince meet, could their love bring their families closer together, or farther apart?


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Not mine, for good reasons too.

**Chapter Two**

Kagome opened the doors to the mansion. She had lived here with her people

for as long as she could remember. Some men and women that had been sitting in

the couches nearby noticed her arrival, and cheered. It startled Kagome, but she

should have been used to it, they cheered every time she came back from a hunt.

Kagome gave off a weak smile. One of the women noticed the blood on her arrows

and gasped.

"Did you kill it, Kagome, did you kill the wolf demon?" She asked intently. The room

seemed to quiet a little.

"No, but I wounded it badly, got the arrow in his neck. We'll see if it makes it

through the night." She replied. Kagome then remembered she had homework to

finish.

"If you'll excuse me, I have work to finish." Kagome said politely, as she headed off

to her room. As well as a slayer, Kagome was a thriving senior student in the local

high school. She brought back good grades, but was finding it more and more

difficult to get things done on time.

Kagome looked through her window. She wanted one life. One life she could

devote herself to. She wanted to help people, not bring them harm. She wanted to

be a normal girl, the ones that went to movie with their friends and had boyfriends,

not avoided everyone and everything. Never in her years had she allowed herself to

fall in love, lest they get hurt because of her. With a sigh, she retuned to her

homework. The topic in her English essay was "How Can I Create Peace?" Kagome

sniggered. _'How appropriate,'_ she thought

The wolf demon burst through the doors of his mansion. The Lycan mansion

was stationed on the other side of town, away from prying human eyes. The miko

purifying energy was sinking in, burning every bit of his bloodstream as in spread.

He growled, and Ayame, the Lycan healer yanked the arrow out quickly. She

snapped at her, and shook himself, trying to rid of the energy. Ayame quickly

disposed of the arrow.

"Always gotta make a mess, don't you Kouga?" She said rolling her eyes.

Kouga growled again and ran up the stairs to his room, where he changed back to

human form. In human form, miko's had a much harder time sensing him. He pulled

on some pants just as Ayame walked in with medical supplies.

"Don't you knock, bitch?" He growled.

"You're bleeding everywhere." She informed him, ignoring his mean remarks. She

had known Kouga since they were young, she knew he was hard and tough on the

outside, but good-hearted inside.

He crossed his arms over his chest. "Whatever."

"Why do you let her hit you so deep?" Ayame asked, washing off the blood and

applying the gauze.

Kouga growled again. "I lost track, okay it's not like it'll happen again."

He said gruffly. Kouga's ego forbid him from letting down his pride.

"Fine, just be more careful, she's getting better." Ayame said. Being demon's, she

knew Kouga would heal fast, and she packed up her stuff and left.

Kouga pulled on a shirt and sat down in a chair by his desk. He thought about the

slayer. He'd seen her around before, but he didn't know where. She was good, really

good. She's kinda pretty…for a human. He thought, before turning back to his work.


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Sadly, the characters are not mine. Bummer, no?

**Chapter Three**

BEEP BEEP BEEP

A groan could be heard form underneath the light blue covers. A hand poked

out, searching for the source of the racket. When it found its source, it slammed the

off button. Kagome threw off the covers, yawning and stretching as she did so. She

walked to her bathroom, rubbing her eyes. Quickly, Kagome took a shower, and

when her hair had dried, she brushed her teeth and hair. She pulled tight blue jeans

and a short sleeve light blue top. Kagome applied some makeup, and looked in the

mirror. Kagome was no gorgeous beauty, but she was definitely pretty. She had

bright green eyes and slightly wavy, long black hair. Her skin was fair and she was

tall, and very well built. Kagome grabbed her bag and went downstairs. She could

hear some voices of the slayers that were already awake. Kagome ran out, not

wanting any breakfast. Kagome started the 10 minute walk to school, tying her hair

back in a ponytail as she did so. She arrived at school a few minutes before the bell

rang. A group of boys and girls were sitting on the school steps. She sighed; it was

always impossible getting through them. Normally they left Kagome alone; she had

her circle of friends to keep her from being a target to their teasing. Walking through

the crowded hallway Kagome bumped into a boy. He was strong; the sheer force of

bumping into him turned Kagome almost completely around. A boy, probably

Kagome's age was looking back at her. He looked like he might yell at her, but

stopped.

"Sorry…" He said gruffly, and he turned away before she could say anything.

He had something in his aura that drew Kagome to him. Who was he? He seemed

strangely familiar. Before Kagome could contemplate any more on it, she heard

people yelling her name "Kagome! Hey, Earth to Kagome!" Kagome whirled around

to see her best friends, Sango and Miroku. Sango looked a bit like

Kagome, with the same long black hair, but Sango was taller and her eyes were

brown. She smiled.

"Hey guys…where's Inuyasha…?" She asked

"Oh. Somewhere taking part in the morning face suckage ritual with Kikyou." Sango

said rolling her eyes. 

Kagome forced herself to laugh, but every time she saw Kikyou and Inuyasha

together, it was like someone put a needle through her heart. Sango, Miroku and

Inuyasha were all slayers like Kagome, but Kikyou was pure human. No one knew,

but Kagome had a crush on Inuyasha since the sixth grade. Kikyou and Inuyasha

had been dating for a year and they were so perfect. It made Kagome

sick.

"Actually, I'm here?" Kagome recognized the rough voice of Inuyasha even before

she turned around.

"Hey, do you know that guy over there?" Kagome asked, figuring that he knew all

the guys in the grade, pointing to Kouga who was walking away. Inuyasha huffed.

Yeah, he knew him. He knew he was the guy who previously dated Kikyou, he also

knew he was a demon with some sort of position of power. He decided not to tell

Kagome, he had a feeling she'd overreact.

"Pssha…why, he's not so tough. He's bad news Kagome." He said simply.

Kagome sighed. It seemed that every guy she asked Inuyasha about ended up being

"bad news." In the beginning, she thought it was jealousy, but after Kikyou came

along…well Kagome didn't know what to think.

Kagome opened her locker and threw her stuff in. The bell rang, and Kagome

said bye to her friends and pulled out her French books and headed to her class.

Kagome took a place at the back, and was surprised to find the boy she had bumped

into sitting not to far away from her. He was doodling in his notebook, feet up in the

chair of the desk in front of him. He was cute, Kagome noted, with long straight

black hair tied back, broad shoulders, a set face. His eyes were a cold blue. He

noticed Kagome looking at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Sorry for bumping into you earlier…" Kagome said as an excuse to why she was

looking at him. He shrugged "Don't worry about it." He replied. "I haven't seen you

before…did you just transfer to this class?" Kagome asked in an attempt to start a

conversation. "Yeah, switched blocks, still dunno why though." He said, giving her a

slight smile. She looked so familiar…and her aura, what was it? She smiled back,

before the bell rang and teacher walked in. '_She's pretty when she smiles_…' Kouga

thought.

"So what's your name?" Kouga asked, not caring that the teacher had walked in

already

"Kagome," she said.

"Kouga," he responded in turn.

He held at a hand to her and Kagome studied it for the moment's time it took her

mind to decide what to do. She looked from Kouga's hand up into his blue eyes.

Then she put her hand in his, shaking it.

The touch sent chills up both their spines and not in an unpleasant way. Kouga

studied her, taking her scent of jasmine.

They let go when the teacher turned back around and snapped at the two. It

was only because Kagome had let go. Kouga didn't care what the human

male had to say about anything, but since she had let go he reluctantly had too.

It would be easier than he thought to get to know her, the only challenging part

was to get to her when Inuyasha wasn't around. He'd have fun getting to know her

since she seemed interesting.

_Kagome_…he memorized the name.

Why did it sound so familiar?

This was going to be an interesting year.


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: Characters not mine, but we all knew that, right?

**Chapter Four**

Kouga leaned on his locker, arms crossed over his chest. He was waiting for

Kagome to come out of the class; she had to pick up some missed assignments. He

decided that asking her out would be fun, for more than one reason. He watched as

the black haired beauty exited the classroom before making his move. He hid behind

Kagome's locker door, trying to startle her when she closed it. It didn't work;

Kagome closed the locker door and simply smiled at him.

"Hey…?" She asked, unsure.

"You doing anything tonight?" Kouga asked, getting straight to the point.

"Uh…" Kagome bit her lip trying to remember her slaying schedule. "No, why?" She

finally replied.

"Wanna go somewhere?" He asked, still trying to look extremely cool and calm. Out

of the corner of her eye, Kagome spotted Inuyasha, looking at them with his arm

around Kikyou. Jealousy burned inside her. "Sure, why not?" She answered. Hey, if

Inuyasha could go out with the people he pleased, why couldn't she?

"Great, 9:00 sound good?" Kouga said.

"Sure. Do you know where I live though?" Kouga thought about it. The look on his

face clearly read no.

"Riverside, that old house." To the human eye, the mansion wasn't more than a

large house. People at school knew Kagome's parents had passed away, so they

figured the relatives lived with her to keep her company, and therefore all the room

they could get was needed. Naturally, Kouga didn't suspect a thing.

"Oh yeah. Got it."

"See you then," Kagome said before hoisting her backpack onto her shoulders and

walking away. She walked passed her friends on her way out, saying bye to each of

them. Inuyasha said bye as calmly as he could, but Kagome had known Inuyasha for

years, and she could tell he was envious, though she had no clue why.

7 hours later, Kouga and Kagome's date had pretty much finished. Not to say

it wasn't fun, both of them were now looking for a way to prolong the date a bit

more. Kagome finally thought of something. She grabbed Kouga's hand and pulled

him after her, she had a sweet smile on her face.

"Come with me." She said. That was all it took. Kouga obeyed like a little puppy.

They half ran half walked through a forest, and when they reached the end, their lied

the most beautiful beach Kouga had ever seen. The glow of the stars alight in the

midnight sky was reflected in the sea, making it sparkle and shine and the waves

were moving slowly and rhythmically. Kouga and Kagome stopped and sat close

together on the sand, taking in its beauty.

"I used to come here with my family, when I was younger…" Kagome's voice trailed

off. Kouga didn't push the subject.

"It's beautiful," he said instead.

"It is. I guess I kind of forgot about it." She replied. Kagome looked at Kouga, who

was looking a bit mesmerized, looking out onto the sea. She realized how little she

knew about her date. _'What's wrong with you?'_ Kagome thought to herself. _'You _

_rarely go out at all, and when you do, all you know is the guy's name?'_

"So what's your story." She said, picking up a nearby shell and brushing the sand off

it.

"What do you mean?" Kouga said, turning towards her.

"Well you never talk about yourself. Do you have family around here?" She said.

"Sort of. My father passed away when I was young, he died in a hunting accident…"

Kouga smirked, _'Yeah, more like he was murdered by those damn slayers….but I'd _

_like to see the look on her face if I told her that.' "…_I live with my mother and her

family now. What about you?" He replied.

"Oh…I see…that's sort of how it is with me…except both of my parents died when I

was younger. They died in…hunting accidents too. '_Sure, more like they were _

_murdered by those demons._' Kagome thought bitterly. "…I live with my

grandmother. " Kagome said.

"There's so much fighting that goes on in my house…I just wish, sometimes, that I

could stop the conflict." Kouga said, his voice drifting off into the distance."

"Conflict?" Kagome echoed.

"Pah, some stupid fight between my family and this other one so old no one

remembers how it started anymore." He said gruffly.

"Sounds like my problem. Family feuds and what not. " Kagome said.

'_Wow, we have more in common than I thought.'_ Kagome thought, slightly shocked

at this.

"I'd stop it if I had the chance too…" She murmured.

They sat there, letting the rhythmic sound of the tides coming in sooth their senses.

Half an hour later, Kouga was standing on Kagome's doorstep, getting ready to

leave.

"I had fun, thanks, Kouga." Kagome said smiling sweetly. The smile made Kouga

grin with pride.

"My pleasure, we should do it again some time." He said. Before Kagome knew what

was happening, they were kissing. The kiss sent tingles throughout Kagome's body,

making her shiver. She kissed him back subconsciously, waves of pleasure rolling off

in her scent. Kouga too, was getting the strange vibes, _very _pleasurable vibes.

Later on Kagome was lying in bed still grinning, touching her kiss-swollen lips. Sure,

she'd been kissed before, but nothing compared to the one she'd just shared. She

scolded herself for being so dramatic, but still smiling, she rolled over and fell asleep.

* * *

Plot: Where am I?

Reverie: You're...in the next chapter?

Plot: You totally killed me.

Reverie: ...Sorry...?


	5. Chapter Five

A/N: For those of you that wanted to know, yeah, this is Kouga/Kagome type story.

Disclaimer: I actually haven't seen a single episode of Inuyasha, you know that? Therefore it's not mine.

**Chapter 5**

"Oh my gosh, did you hear? Like, Kouga and Kagome are totally going out!"

"Really? I thought she was like, one of those quiet shy types. Why would he go for

her?"

"I dunno, but they totally look cute together!"

The next day of school, gossip had flooded the school halls. Kouga, the

popular tomboy was dating the shy, smart Kagome. Inuyasha heard the gossip the

minute he set foot in the school. He heard some girls talking about by the water

fountain, and it struck a nerve.

'_Yeah right, they've got something wrong again. Kagome doesn't date. Honestly, _

_these people need to learn to get their facts straight.'_ He thought, rolling his eyes.

Yet somehow, some part of his mind believed it, and it bugged him. He was walking

down the hall to his locker, contemplating this, then suddenly he turned a sharp

right, scaring some girls nearby and he broke into a half run half walk to Kagome's

locker. He came to an abrupt stop when he saw that she was already there, putting

some books into her locker. What pissed him off, however, was that Kouga was

leaning on the locker beside her, holding the books she was putting into her locker,

looking like they were having a pleasant chat. Kagome finished with the books, and

started to look for something, and in the meantime, another boy came, looking

urgent, and they left. He looked like something had scared him. Kagome nodded a

bit and the boys left. Kagome put her backpack into her locker, but didn't have a

chance to close it, because Inuyasha got there first. He slammed her locker door

shut in her face. She glared at him.

"Excuse me?" She said, still glaring.

"What the fuck is going on?" He growled at her.

"I could ask you the same thing. What is wrong with you? Move, I'm trying to put my

stuff in, you know," Kagome said. But Inuyasha didn't budge.

"Everyone's saying you and Kouga are going out. What the hell is up with that."

'_Please say it's not true…'_ Inuyasha silently prayed, but Kagome's blush confirmed

his fears.

"It's all around the school? All ready? That was fast." Kagome said, trying to regain

her posture. She smacked Inuyasha hand away, and threw the remaining things into

her locker, then closed it. She started to walk away, but Inuyasha grabbed her hand.

"You can't go out with him." He said gruffly. Kagome glared.

"And why not?"

'Because I don't want him to have you…' Inuyasha thought.

"He's just…he's….he's bad news Kagome." He said, at a loss for words. Kagome

pulled her arm free from his grasp, and pulled his shirt collar, so that he was in front

of her.

"Listen to me carefully, okay Inuyasha? Every boy I've ever liked, ever wanted to go

out with, ever wanted to be friends with, you tell me they're bad news. Kouga, is not

bad news. He is sweet, and kind and I like him a lot. Why can't you be happy for

me? Just once, Inuyasha, why?" She said, letting him go. Inuyasha was shocked.

"I…I…" He babbled.

Kagome just shook her head and left. Instead, she tried to think about the upcoming prom. It was coming up fast, in a week exactly. She was surprised the topic of gossip

was on her and Kouga, not on the dresses the girl's would be wearing to the dance.

Kagome didn't have a dress yet, but she'd find one. She left Inuyasha just standing

there, silently fuming.

The wolf demon stared at Kagome through narrowed green eyes. She had her

hair up, and she wore the traditionally black priestess's suit. He remembered her all

to well, and today, his eyes were focused on her arrows. He would not let her escape

so easily this time. Her scent reached his nose, something he'd smelt

before….something oddly comforting…he shook the ideas loose. One wrong moment

could cost him his life. No more games. He jumped out of the bush when her back

was turned to him. He growled and charged at her. She turned around quickly, blue

energy glowing from her palms. Kouga skidded to a halt. He knew the purifying

energy when he saw it, and he knew what she could do with it. He ran into the

bushes, looking for cover. He also knew that the energy absorbed her power and

made her weak. He grinned evily. He'd just wait it out.

But the slayer was smarted than that. She had already pulled out an arrow and

Kouga barely had time to dodge it. The arrows didn't stop there, they kept on flying.

Kouga kept on running, then he charged at her. One arrow hit his leg, but he

managed to slash her arm. She didn't flinch; it seemed she didn't even feel it. Just

then, a blast of miko purifying energy hit him full on. He felt the wave of power sting

and burn him, but he lunged at her anyways. He pounced on her, knocking her over,

she drew out a dagger and skillfully slashed his chest. He sank his teeth into her

arm, she threw him off. He snapped her arrows in half with his teeth; she hit him

with more miko energy. The battle seemed tiring and pointless.

Finally, the girl ran away. This time, it was her turn for defeat.

He let her go, letting out a howl.

This time, he had won.

Kagome didn't say anything on her way inside, and ignored the stares of her

relatives and friends. Inuyasha was there, but he stayed where he was, with Miroku.

Sango got up from where she was sitting and walked upstairs with her. Moments

passed in silence as Sango cleaned her friend's wounds. Kagome was always bitter

when she lost. Sango left, still without saying anything. Her friend's miko powers

would have the wounds healed in a few days, but she would still be upset about it.

Sango sighed. She hated seeing Kagome upset. What more was she hated fighting,

She didn't want to fight anymore. She didn't want to fight for a reason people had

long since forgotten. Sango closed her eyes.

'_Please…end this war…end all the hurt and pain it's caused…please…' _

She prayed, and a few tears slipped down her cheeks, she cried for her lost brother,

she cried for all she had lost, she cried for Kagome, but most of all, she cried for

peace.

Little did she know, her prayer would soon be answered.

* * *

Eh...stories going slowly...sorry about that. It'll pick up the pace chapter 7-8ish. hey, I'm getting there. Okay, with my schedule, it looks like the next chapter will by up next week.

Don't eat me.

_Lady Reverie_


	6. Chapter Six

A/N: Here it comes, get ready plot!  
Plot: …riiight…

Disclaimer: Can it be half mine?

**Chapter Six**

Inuyasha hid behind the door post, watching Kouga and Kagome make out. He was downright pissed. _'Look at them…she is soo not enjoying this…and Kouga sucks at it… get your filthy hands off her demon.'_ He mentally growled. Rumor had it they'd spent a lot of time together over the 4 day weekend, and now something had brought them closer together, though Kouga and Kagome just blushed and smiled when they were questioned. The final straw was when Inuyasha noticed Kagome was doodling Kouga's name in hearts all over her physics binder. '_She's got to know the truth.'_ He didn't hesitate. He grabbed Kagome and wheeled her off outside then second Kouga left.

"I have legs, I can walk Inuyasha." She snapped. He didn't care; he took her to a quiet part at the back of the school.  
"He's a demon. Stay-away-from-him-Kagome." He said urgently. Kagome rolled her eyes and began to walk away.

"Paranoid." She muttered under her breath. He grabbed her back.

"I am not fucking kidding. He's a demon, Kagome, ask him."

"Maybe I will," she snapped, glaring at him, while walking away.

And it was over.

Kagome smiled to herself. She leaned on Kouga, her head resting on his shoulder, his chin on her head. He had his arm protectively around her waist. He too, was smiling. No more school. It was done, all done, all those years of their lives, gone. And the prom? A month ago Kagome hadn't even considered going to the prom, and now, she had just returned from the _best_ evening of her life. Now in normal cloths, sitting on their favorite spot on the beach, they were silently recalling the evening. It was late, somewhere around 3:00 am, and even though none of them had gotten any sleep, they didn't care, the fact that they were around each other seemed to be more important than sleeping. The dancing, speeches, good-bye's though it wasn't _really_ good-bye. Kagome thought Inuyasha, just maybe would have asked her to the prom, now she found she no longer cared. She had Kouga, and he was all she'd ever need. It was true, in such a short amount of time, Kagome had fallen hopelessly in love with Kouga, and he with her. Okay sure, maybe she didn't ask Kouga about the thing Inuyasha had dared her to, but come on, who asked their boyfriend "By the way, are you a wolf demon?" and expect to not look crazy? Inuyasha always overreacted, and tonight was no different, though Kagome couldn't help but grin even more thinking of how jealous Inuyasha looked, and how angry Kikyou was when she noticed her boyfriend was concentrating on another girl.

Kouga had his arm around Kagome, absent mindedly running his fingers through her silky black hair. He ran his hand down the curve of her neck and shoulders, when his fingers brushed over something. Kouga opened his eyes and found a small scar that ran from the tip of her neck to her shoulders.

A flash back hit him. He was in demon form, attacking a priestess. Like always, the memories were not clear, but the scar…he could have sworn he smelt the slightest touch of his scent in it…but then again, some of Kouga's blood did run in her veins, as hers was in his…but it disturbed Kouga.

"Kagome…where'd you get this scar from…?" he asked.

Kagome ran her fingers over the scar. She, on the other hand, remembered quite vividly the night she'd been attacked. Inuyasha's words flooded back to her.

"I was attacked…by a wolf." She half lied. Her response disturbed him even more. And that was when Kouga noticed the mark on her back. It was small, but clearly held the half circle with a dot in it. It was the mark of a slayer. He tensed. He hadn't noticed it before; he'd been too… caught up.

"You have a mark on your back that kind of looks like the type some folk would call a slayers mark." He said as casually as possible. Kagome opened her eyes. No human knew how to recognize the mark. To the human eye, it looked like a tattoo, if they could even see it.

"Who said that?" She said, sitting back up, facing Kouga. Kouga found it hard to concentrate. He didn't like this one bit.

"I just heard it somewhere…you know…from my relatives, back at home." _Please tell me it's a tattoo or something; please tell me you're not a priestess. _He silently prayed.

But it was too late for Kagome or Kouga to cover it up. They started at each other, until Kagome broke the staring by pulling back his shirt a bit, exposing a mark similar to her own, only without the dot in the middle. She let go quickly. No. No, this couldn't be. She would have sensed it; she would have… if she wasn't so in love.

"Slayer," he said, his voice so low is was barely a whisper.

"Demon" She echoed back in the same voice.

They both jumped up, completely tense. "How could I not have smelt it, how?" He said under his breath. He looked up at her, but looked back down. IT was too painful…he knew he still loved her.

"Not only that, we're supposed to be the fucking _leaders _dear god." He said, walking back. Kagome bit back tears. Perhaps he was the enemy…but she loved him…

Kouga felt like his heart had been split in half. Maybe they were in the middle of a war…but he still loved her…

And they ran. In opposite directions, away form each other, hoping not to cross paths again.

But fate, of course, never plays the way you want it too.

* * *

Oh, but the story is far from over.

Forgive me for the corniness of the prom, I had to fast forward it due the fact that I am 13, and know nothing about proms or seniors last day of school. For those who were wondering, this is supposed to be a Kouga x Kagome story, but if I get a lot of pursasive reviews to change the story into Inuyashax Kagome, I will.

Sorry I'm being really slow about the story, but I'm really busy lately.

_Lady Reverie_


End file.
